This invention relates to tables, and, more particularly, to tables which are designed for easy conversion to different uses or functions.
For reasons of economy, there has been a desire on the part of architects and school personnel to provide more effective use of available student space. This is particularly true in science or art labs where a portion of class time is spent doing "sit down" work, such as taking notes at lectures, studying, writing and recitation, and another portion of class time is spent doing "stand up" work, such as science experiments, art projects, vocational work and debates.
In the past, for example, in a science laboratory, one area was normally set aside just for lecture work, with table top height normally at about 30 inches above the floor to accommodate a student in the sitting position. Stand up laboratory work was done in a separate area having laboratory tables at a height of approximately 36 inches.
In some schools, particularly those designed for smaller classes, both the sitting activities and the standing activities are performed in the same room, thereby requiring two separate areas for the respective activities, and leaving one area not used while the other is being used.
A principal feature of the present invention is that it provides a student table with a top panel which may quickly and easily be converted between a sitting height (at which a seated student is comfortable for doing writing work or the like) and a standing height (at which a standing student is comfortable doing stand up work).
The apparatus includes a base, preferably in the form of an open top rigid box having upstanding side walls and housing first and second side supports pivotally mounted to the base within the box in spaced relation. The side supports are movable between a first position in which they lie flat within the box for storage. In this lowered position, the table top rests directly on and is supported by the side walls of the base.
When the side supports are raised to a second position, the top panel is supported by the side supports.
Each side support is provided with a brace, preferably in the form of a flat, springy wooden member having one end secured to the bottom panel of the box and the other end free to couple to its associated side support when that side support is placed in the raised position. In this manner, the side supports are rigidly secured in their raised position because any force tending to rotate the side supports places the wooden brace either in tension or compression, where it has great strength and will not yield.
A manual latch is also provided for securing the table top either to the base, when the side supports are in the storage position, or to the side supports, when they are secured in the raised position.
Rigidity of the structure in the various use positions is considered an important feature of the invention because rigidity is considered important by the users whose students use the tables. Toward this end, as will be more fully disclosed within, it is important not only that the side supports be rigidly secured in their raised position so that deflection of the side supports is minimal in those positions, but it is also considered important that the table top can be rigidly latched to the side supports in the raised position. Thus, the complete table can be lifted and moved simply by grasping the table top if the apparatus is properly assembled in the raised position.
In addition to permitting the table top to be positioned in a horizontal position at either adjusted height, it may also be inclined or sloped at either adjusted height.